Finding Peace
by Zerogrl99
Summary: Finding peace isn't always easy. Two people find it in each other. Mason. ONESHOT Songifc.


Disclaimer-I am in no way affiliated with Dead Like Me or the artist Avril Lavinge. I'm just a fan and this story is for entertainment purposes only. I am receiving no monetary gain from its production. 

Authors Note: This is my first DLM fic. I am hoping to write more. Its sad I just found out about this show. A little too late, I'm afraid. Well enjoy. R&R but please don't flame. The song is "I'm With You" By Avril Lavinge.

'I'm standing on the bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here by now,  
There's nothing but the rain.  
No footsteps on the ground,  
I'm listening, but there's no sound."

Ok, so it's time to end everything. There's too much pain and my life is just too difficult for me to deal with. I've lost everything. My family and friends are gone. I even lost the baby. I think that was the 'last straw', so to speak. Having the miscarriage but have drove me to where I am now. It drove me crazy enough to take my own life. Because low and behold, I'm standing on this bridge, in the cold rain, waiting to die. At first it was hard for me to climb up on the ledge. But now I find it comforting to just brace myself on the ledge knowing that if I let go it can be over. Thank God, there is no one around. If I'm stopped now, I don't think I would have the courage to try again. "Just one big jump, a splash and it's over. Just let go of the let go from the ledge and fall". I repeated those words for the last two hours. I'm scared, but I think I'm finally ready. I let go.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me,  
Won't someone come take me home.  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand.  
Take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are.  
But I'm, I'm with you,  
I'm with you."

Did something go wrong? I jumped, but why am I still standing on the bridge. I looked around and didn't see a soul. Am I going mad? I know I fell from the ledge. This can't be right and I really don't know what is going on. If things went as they should, I should be going to heaven or hell. Where are the "pearly gates" or the "flaming pits". There is nothing but the sound of the rain and wind.

"I'm looking for a place,  
I'm searching for a face.  
Is there anybody here I know,  
Cause nothings going right.  
And everything's a mess,  
And no one likes to be alone"

I hear heavy footsteps, splashing in the rain. I thought I was alone. A man was running toward me. He looked water-logged. I found it kind of funny, he looked as if he was a little wet puppy. Only I realized that I must have looked the same, I had been out here in the rain for well over two and half hours. "Sorry I'm late", he breathed heavily. I could smell the faint aroma of alcohol on his breath. Late? Late for what? I was a little shocked by his bold behavior, just running up to me and started chatting. "Looks like you did good. Took only one attempt. Wow, you really hit those rocks hard, Nice aim". The man had looked down over the ledge of the bridge. I stood beside him and looked down. What I saw shocked me. I saw a woman sprawled across some jagged rocks. She was wearing my coat. Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, I came to a realization. The epiphany must have been evident on my face, because the man had turned his face to mine. "Yeah, that's you down there. I'm 'fraid dear, you're dead".

"Why is everything so confusing,  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind."

"You're telling me I'm dead?," My voice shook. I wasn't sure if it was fear or the cold. The only trouble was I really wasn't feeling the cold.  
"Yep, that's you and you died. Fairly simple to understand," he seemed so confident. It was like he had done this sort of thing before. And before my brain could stop me, the words just flowed from my mouth.  
"Are you an angel?  
"Bloody hell, do I look like angel?" He spun in a circle holding his jacket out. "No dear, I'm not"  
"I guess then the question would be, who or what are you?" " I'm a grim reaper. I took your soul earlier today, to make your passing more palatable. I'm also Mason," he extended his hand, which I took. This was the first physical contact, I'd allowed since the baby. His hand felt warm. It was soothing. Icouldn't feel the cold from the rain, but I still felt the warmth of his hand.  
"I'm Mari," I smiled, though to me it felt forced.  
"Well Mari Edwards, Its about time for you to move on, don't ya think"  
"Wait, how did you know my name?", I eyed him suspiously"  
"We had an appointment", he held up a small yellow post-it note. It said : M. Edwards. 1463 Chester St. Bridge. ETD: 10:46pm"You were right on time", he smiled.  
"So you knew I was going to jump?", I moved closer to him.  
"Nah, I didn't know the 'how', just the 'who', 'where' and 'when'. We don't get much more details than that.  
"Oh", It was all I could muster. He knew I was going to die, yet he made no effort to stop it from happening. "Why didn't you stop me"  
"Its not in the nature of things. We're not suppose to interfere with the living. 'Sides I'd get my bloody ass kicked if I had tried something funny", he shivered for the cold. "come one let's go for a walk", he smiled and extended his hand to me again. Which once more I took.

"It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you, take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I'm, I'm with you.  
I'm with you."

We walked for sometime in silence. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. Most of them were about him. I was so curious about him, too bad I hadn't met him sooner. I would ask one final question. "So what do you think it will be like for me what I…move on"  
"Honestly luv, I really have no idea. I died a long time ago, but never moved on. I still have work to do.  
Finally an answer, that I found some peace with. He was just as clueless as I was. I smiled at his response and squeezed his hand a little tighter. With the peace from a simple 'I don't know', I saw my lightshow. The most beautiful bassinet stood alone, flooded with a golden light. I could hear the cries of a baby. I let go of Mason's hand and headed toward the baby. "Bye", he waved at me.  
I stood beside the bassinet and picked up the tiny baby. "Goodbye Mason. Thank you". The light engulfed me and the baby and we disappeared. Little did I know that Mason, stood in the rain for a few more minutes after I was gone. He just starred at the sky. Mason felt good about himself. He felt that he had done something really good. This feeling washed over him, giving him a sense of peace. He walked over to a trashcan and dropped his hidden liquor bottle inside the can. He smiled to himself and headed home.


End file.
